cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Dark Templar
---- *TiTaN *BoB''' *Supa troop3r ---- Defense: Starcraftmazter Finance: Piejonk Foreign Affairs: Farnsworth Internal Affairs: Keshav |teamsenate = |internationalrelations = * AZTEC * LoSS ( ) * HB ( ) * NSF ( ) * DBDC ( ) * Promethia ( ) |forumurl = http://thedarktemplar-cn.com/forum/ |joinurl = |ircurl = irc://irc.coldfront.net/DT |ircchannel = #DT |statsdate = November 15, 2013 |totalnations = 80 |totalstrength = 5,448,915 |monthchange = 600,000 |avgstrength = 68,974 |totaltech = 502,652 |monthchange = 86,000 |totalnukes = 1,376 |aidslots = 182 / 459 (39.65%) |score = 20.67 |rank = 17 }} The Dark Templar (DT) is a medium sized, elite alliance residing on the Black team. Our Charter The Charter is the agreed upon law governing the actions of The Dark Templar and its members. For details, read the document at the link below. A Brief History *On August 24, 2008, The Dark Templar got The Union of Nations to surrender, before even declaring war on them. *On September 7, 2008 Spacebattles.com Alliance declared war on fant0m of Steveonia for tech raiding 3 of their nations. Nations from The Dark Templar responded to this act of aggression but white peace was declared shortly after. *On March 19, 2009 The Dark Templar declared war on Freak Safari in defense of their protectorate LSR who had been attacked by several members of Freak Safari. * On April 23, 2009 The Dark Templar declared war on The Phoenix Federation and SSSW18 thereby entering GW6 or the "Karma War". *On February 3, 2010 The Dark Templar declared war on Valhalla. Later that day, The Zoo declared on DT in defense of Valhalla. On February 5, 2010 DT declared war on Invicta and Olympus in defense of their ally Nordreich. On the same day they also declared war on BAPS in defense of their ally Poison Clan. On February 7, 2010 Molon Labe declared war on DT in defense of their ally Valhalla. On February 8, 2010 DOOM declared war on DT via their treaty with Molon Labe. *On January 29, 2011 The Dark Templar declared war on Legacy in defense of LoSS (via NOIR). They were countered by Legacy's ally, CSN the same night. This brought DT into the PB-NpO War *On December 10, 2011 The Dark Templar, alongside Ragnarok and Legacy, declared war on CSN. *On January 21, 2013 The Dark Templar declared war on The Order of the Paradox in defense of Anarchy Inc. thereby entering the conflict known as the Equilibrium War *During the course of the Equilibrium War The Dark Templar came to the defense of The Grand Lodge of Freemasons declaring war on Alchemy and TSO. Military History Foreign affairs AZTEC Defunct Treaties Former Blocs Announcements, Events, & Milestones *2008 **Aug 01 - DT DoE **Aug 23 - Union of Nations surrenders to DT **Oct 05 - DT enlists help to procure a war flag **Dec 20 - DT-Immortal ODP *2009 **Feb 18 - DT announces new gov **Mar 19 - DT DoW on Freak Safari (Freak Safari War) **Apr 23 - DT DoW on TPF -- TOOL DoW on DT (Karma War) **Jun 08 - DT announces new gov **Jul 18 - Masterof9puppets ishes DT happy birthday (a bit early) **Jul 19 - DT>Starfleet Protectorate **Aug 01 - DT 1-Year Anniversary **Aug 10 - DT-NoR MDoAP **Nov 09 - DT announces new gov and milestones of 2,000,000 NS & 500 nukes *2010 **Jan 09 - DT announces new gov **Feb 03 - DT DoW on Valhalla (BiPolar War) **Feb 04 - DT & friends DoW on Invicta, BAPS, & Olympus (BiPolar War) **Feb 06 - Molon Labe DoW on DT (BiPolar War) **Feb 07 - DOOM DoW on DT (BiPolar War) **Feb 25 - Purple & Co surrender to DT & friends (BiPolar War) **Apr 30 - DT announces new gov **May 02 - DT-Symphony ODP **Aug 01 - DT 2-Year Anniversary **Aug 29 - DT seeks tech sellers **Sep 26 - 2-Yr Anniversary; new charter TBA; surpassed 2,000,000 NS again **Nov 02 - DT-Symphony upgrade to MDP **Nov 04 - DT protects Kronos AA following their disbandment **Nov 26 - DT-Valhalla MnDoAP *2011 **Jan 29 - CSN DoW on DT **Feb 13 - DT makes case against CSN's exorbitant rep terms (PB-NpO War) **Feb 14 - Zzzptm's musings on the DT-CSN debacle **May 16 - DT>FHU protectorate; new DT gov **May 17 - DT finished rep payments & thanks allies for assistance (PB-NpO War) **Jun 19 - DT-Symphony upgrade to MnDoAP **Jun 26 - DT-TORN MnDoAP **Jul 07 - DT-LoSS ODOAP **Jul 09 - DT reaffirms FHU protectorate status **Aug 01 - DT 3-Year Anniversary **Sep 05 - DT-Legacy sign MnDoAP **Sep 20 - DT apologizes to FOK for raiding incident **Sep 26 - DT protects NV AA following their disbandment **Oct 31 - DT-Blackhorse upgrade to MnDoAP; DT passes 3,000,000 NS for first time *2012 **Jan 08 - DT announces a massive archive loss & new forums **Jan 18 - DT announces new gov; AuiNur replaces Supa_troop3r as Triumvir **Jan 28 - Supa_troop3r replaces TiTaN as Triumvir **May 30 - TiTaN replaces AuiNur as Triumvir; DT forgives CSN's unpaid reps **Jun 12 - DT-CSN NAP **Jun 16 - DT announces new gov **Jul 11 - DT DoW on GPF in defense of LoSS (Dave War) -- BoB replaces Myworld as Triumvir **Jul 16 - DT-LoSS upgrade to MnDoAP **Aug 01 - DT 4-Year Anniversary **Aug 11 - DT announces 4th anniversary & new forums **Sep 05 - DT-AI MnDoAP **Sep 22 - DT has forums issues **Sep 26 - DT-NoR downgrade to ODP **Nov 03 - DT-UCoN upgrade to MnDoAP **Nov 19 - DT has forums issues (again) *2013 **Jan 30 - DT DoW on Alchemy & TSO (Equilibrium War) **Apr 07 - DT-TORN MnDoAP canceled **Apr 30 - DT announces new gov **Jun 07 - DT-Solis ODoAP **Aug 01 - DT 5-Year Anniversary **Sep 01 - DT belatedly announces 5th anniversary **Oct 14 - DT passes 5,000,000 total NS for the second time; the first time was due to pre-Eq War buildup. **Oct 15 - DT-DBDC ODoAP **Nov 25 - DT passes 500,000 technology; new record membership of 81; new record alliance rank of 14 **Dec 12 - Infamous OWF poster Rotavele attempts DT smear amid DBDC raids **Dec 18 - DT passes Umbrella to gain sanction, becoming the 3rd sub-100 nation AA to do so. **Dec 21 - DT-Promethia Protectorate TBC... See also Category:The Dark Templar